


Queen

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [132]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e05 Savage Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda meets Tessa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen

Miranda's the queen of denial, and she denies that, too. But she can't deny she's dying.

"It's time to go, Miranda," says a pleasant female voice.

"For a Grim Reaper, you don't look very grim," Miranda says. She glances back: she hopes Gale and Ryan will be all right without her.


End file.
